Valet de coeur
by SlashV
Summary: Arthur a banni Merlin de Camelot en apprenant qu'il est sorcier, cependant, il se rend vite compte du manque que laisse derrière lui son fidèle valet.
1. Chapter 1 au rempart des regrets

_Fandom : Merlin_  
_Pairing : Merthur**  
**_

Valet de coeur

**Chapitre 1**

Accoudé au plus haut rempart de Camelot, le jeune roi Arthur observait son royaume s'étendre devant lui. Et pourtant, il ne voyait pas réellement le paysage, si beau soit-il.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne cessait de refaire le monde mentalement, à force de « et si… » et de « peut-être ».

Et si j'avais accepté la nature de Merlin ?

Et si j'avais pris le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement ?

Et si je n'avais pas agis sous l'impulsion du moment ?

Et si je ne lui avais pas crié ces horreurs au visage ?

Et si je ne l'avais pas banni de Camelot…

Peut-être ne me sentirais-je pas aussi seul.

L'été venait d'arriver sur Camelot et la chaleur était assez étouffante, ce qui expliquait que le roi soit venu se réfugier sur les remparts, où le vent rendait plus supportable cette lourde journée. Le soleil frappait fort, aucun nuage ne retenait ses rayons qui venaient se perdre dans la blondeur lumineuse de la chevelure royale.

Arthur aurait sans doute pu trouver plus de fraicheur entre les murs du château, mais il avait ressenti le besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Il se sentait étouffer dans ses appartements. Il avait donc prit sur lui pendant la réunion de la table ronde, mais une fois ses chevaliers partis, il avait quitté la pièce, fuyant bien peu bravement les murs qui semblaient vouloir l'enfermer.

Et pourtant, même ici, même en plein air, il ne semblait pas retrouver sa respiration. Sa poitrine se comprimait bien trop douloureusement. Chaque jour qui passait depuis le départ de son ami – depuis son bannissement intempestif plutôt – Arthur regrettait. Il regrettait ses paroles inconsidérées, il regrettait d'avoir agi sous l'impulsion, la colère, la frayeur. Mais il avait été élevé dans la crainte de la magie, elle était mauvaise et n'apportait que la mort. Elle pouvait corrompre l'âme la plus brillante. Morgane n'en était-elle pas l'exemple parfait ? Il s'était donc emporté contre son valet, son meilleur ami et l'avait rejeté. Même sous la colère, il n'avait pu se résoudre à condamner Merlin comme l'exigeait la loi. Alors il l'avait banni sans possibilité de retour. Mais que ne donnerait-il pas pour que son ami revienne pourtant ?

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs nuits blanches pour en venir à se dire que Merlin était différent. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était persuadé que son valet ne deviendrait jamais comme Morgane. Cependant, il avait beau regretter de toutes ses forces, il était trop tard. Merlin était parti et ne reviendrait pas.

Arthur cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, cherchant à faire partir le picotement de ses yeux. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Il s'était retenu jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas pour se laisser aller maintenant.

Se redressant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux que le vent avait désordonnés. Il déglutit difficilement, mais prit une grande inspiration, et se tint droit face à son royaume. Un roi ne pleurait pas. Un roi n'avait pas de regrets. Un roi était digne et fier.  
Hochant la tête pour lui-même, il se retourna et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si seul qu'il l'avait cru.

Assis au sol à quelques mètres de lui, Gwaine l'observait sans rien dire. Une main sur le pommeau de son épée, son menton appuyé dessus, il était juste resté là.  
Lorsque le roi s'approcha de lui, le chevalier se leva.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Arthur d'une voix atone.

- Vous me connaissez sire, s'amusa Gwaine, j'esquive tant que je le peux toutes les tâches ennuyeuses.

Le roi lui accorda un sourire à moitié-sincère. Et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Oh oui, je sais. Cependant, j'aurais pensé que la taverne serait plus distrayante que de rester assis sur les remparts.

- Et vous, que faisiez-vous ici ? Ne serais-je pas le seul tir au flanc du royaume ? renchérit le chevalier.

Cette fois, le sourire du roi fut totalement sincère.  
Depuis le départ de Merlin, Gwaine était le seul à agir avec lui comme s'il était un chevalier parmi tant d'autres. Il ne le défiait pas, ni ne l'insultait comme le faisait son valet, mais il était toujours agréable d'être traité comme un homme plutôt que comme un roi.

- Je réfléchissais, répondit Arthur en se souvenant de la raison qui l'avait poussée à rester seul ici.

- A quoi ?

- Des choses et d'autres, esquiva-t-il en avançant aux côtés du brun. L'entrainement ne devrait pas tarder, je vais aller m'armer.

Gwaine hocha simplement la tête, laissant partir le blond. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce regard triste sur le visage du roi, mais ce dernier ne voulait jamais en parler. Il était d'ailleurs évident qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme ces derniers jours.

Arthur mangeait normalement et tentait d'agir comme si tout allait bien, mais Gwaine n'était pas dupe. Les yeux du roi le trahissaient et pas seulement à cause de ses cernes. Il semblait triste, sans que nul ne sache pourquoi.

La plupart des chevaliers et amis d'Arthur mettaient cela sur la charge qu'étaient les devoirs royaux. Mais Gwaine n'y croyait pas. Et plus que les autres, il voulait s'assurer que son roi allait bien. Il l'avait promis à son meilleur ami.

Son cœur eut un pincement lorsqu'il se rappela la dernière image qu'il avait eue de Merlin. Le regard triste et pourtant étrangement digne, un baluchon sur l'épaule, il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? lui avait soufflé son ami.

- Si tu veux de l'argent, j'ai bien peur d'avoir tout bu, avait plaisanté Gwaine qui cachait son émotion derrière son humour habituel.

- Non, je voulais te demander de prendre soin d'Arthur.

- C'est déjà mon devoir en tant que chevalier de Camelot.

Avec un sourire étrangement triste, Merlin avait hoché la tête, les yeux fuyants.

- Je ne veux pas seulement dire le protéger Gwaine, je veux dire prendre soin de lui.

Prenant le jeune sorcier dans ses bras et le serrant contre son armure, il lui avait promis tout ce qu'il voulait.

Et pourtant, Gwaine en voulait à Arthur d'avoir banni son meilleur ami. Il lui en voulait d'avoir rejeté Merlin pour une chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Mais jour après jour, il voyait le roi devenir plus terne. Il tenait debout, mangeait, parlait, se battait comme toujours. Mais il semblait n'être plus que le roi. Peu à peu Arthur disparaissait derrière l'image de souverain solide qu'il donnait aux autres. Mais lorsqu'on le regardait vraiment, le masque se fissurait. Son regard semblait hanté. Par son défunt père ? Par la menace constante que Morgane faisait peser sur eux ? Gwaine n'en savait trop rien, mais quelque part, il espérait qu'un peu de cette peine s'appelait Merlin. C'était cruel de sa part ? Peut-être, mais il s'en moquait. Oui, Arthur était son ami, mais Merlin était son frère. Et malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour son roi, sa rancœur était toujours présente quelque part au fond de lui. Parce que Merlin n'avait pas mérité cela, il aurait été prêt à tout pour Arthur. Il avait déjà tant fait… et voilà le remerciement ?

De son côté, Arthur marchait à grands pas en direction du château fuyant les yeux de Gwaine qui semblaient comprendre bien trop de choses. Si les autres chevaliers, se contentaient de l'excuse que leur servait Arthur sur sa fatigue, Gwaine semblait toujours sceptique, hochant la tête, semblant dire « je n'y crois pas, mais je vais faire semblant d'accepter cela ».

Mais si le chevalier avait réellement pu lire ses pensées, il en aurait été heureux, car Arthur souffrait d'une blessure que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Il s'avouait qu'au fond, Merlin lui manquait terriblement, mais jamais perdre un ami n'avait été aussi douloureux pour lui.

Mais Merlin était plus qu'un ami, il était son confident, son conseiller officieux, bien plus sage parfois que les conseillers de la cour. Il était la cause de ses fou-rires, bien plus drôle sans le vouloir que le meilleur des bouffons. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il lui manquait à ce point. Rien qu'imaginer son regard bleu, blessé et un peu perdu lorsque le roi lui avait demandé de quitter Camelot faisait souffrir Arthur comme une blessure physique.

Le roi s'arrêta dans sa marche pour prendre une profonde inspiration. A nouveau, l'air semblait lui manquer. Il décida de se rendre au cabinet de Gaïus avant d'aller se préparer.

Arthur se força à rester droit et à marcher d'un pas digne lorsqu'il croisait quelqu'un, bien qu'il ait l'impression que le château entier pesait sur ses épaules à cet instant.

Il frappa à la porte du médecin de la cour, et s'entendit répondre d'entrer. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit le vieil homme nettoyant un bocal à limaces, l'air plus vieux encore que d'habitude. Arthur se souvint de Merlin, se plaignant d'avoir à nettoyer ce même bocal et il comprit le regard nostalgique du médecin, qui pourtant abandonna sa tâche à son entrée. Merlin lui manquait à lui aussi, et Arthur s'en voulut encore d'avantage d'avoir séparé le vieil homme de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils.

- Que puis-je pour vous sire ? demanda le médecin en venant à sa rencontre.

Le roi était venu pour parler à Gaïus de ses problèmes respiratoires, et pourtant, la phrase qui passa ses lèvres ne se rapportait en rien à ce sujet.

- Savez-vous où il est ? s'entendit-il demander.

Gaïus le fixa, un instant interloqué, il n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui Arthur parlait, il le savait.

- Je ne lui veux pas de mal, crut bon d'ajouter le roi. Je me demande juste où il est. Ce qu'il fait. S'il va bien.

Le médecin ne trouva toujours rien à dire. Il se contenta de suivre le roi des yeux, alors que celui-ci prenait place sur son vieux banc de bois. Il le vit prendre sa tête entre ses mains, et remarqua que ces dernières tremblaient étrangement.

A cet instant, il n'avait plus le souverain de Camelot sous les yeux, mais Arthur. Celui-là même, qui venait enfant lui demander de lui parler de sa mère parce qu'Uther s'y refusait. Le blond releva la tête et croisa son regard, attendant toujours ses réponses.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de lui il y a quelques jours, avoua le médecin. Il se trouvait à Ealdor, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne comptait pas y rester.

- Savez-vous où il est à présent ?

- Non, sire.

- Et… il allait bien ?

Gaïus observa à nouveau son souverain, sachant qu'il se sentirait mieux s'il lui répondait oui, mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Dans sa lettre, Merlin tentait de rassurer son mentor, mais Gaïus n'était pas homme à se laisser duper. Il connaissait trop bien son apprenti pour cela. Finalement, il décida de dire la vérité au roi, même si ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il souhaitait entendre.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il aille bien, sire.

Voyant les épaules du roi s'affaisser, il vint prendre place à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'en vouloir à Arthur, il connaissait sa vie, son éducation et il savait que le roi s'en voulait suffisamment pour deux.

- Est-ce qu'il vous manque ? lui demanda le blond d'une voix étouffée par ses mains qui couvraient son visage.

- Chaque jour, répondit le médecin d'une voix triste.

- A moi aussi.

Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien ajouter. Leurs pensées dirigées vers la même personne. Chacun d'eux se sentant terriblement seul sans le bavardage de Merlin, ses plaintes, sa répartie cassante, son sourire immense. Il était difficile à cet instant de savoir lequel des deux paraissait le plus nostalgique. Gaïus se demandant quand il reverrait le jeune sorcier, et Arthur s'il le reverrait un jour.


	2. Chapter 2 les conseils d'un dragon

Merci pour vos reviews les filles, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :)  
A bientôt  
V

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les conseils d'un dragon**

Un nouveau jour ensoleillé se levait sur Camelot. Arthur ouvrit péniblement les yeux, encore gonflés par son manque de sommeil. Les bruits de couverts que l'on pose sur une table lui indiquèrent la raison de son réveil.  
Les brumes de ses rêves l'entourant encore, un murmure sortit de ses lèvres : « Merlin ? ».

C'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

- Non, monseigneur, ce n'est que moi.

Son regard flou se porta alors sur son nouveau valet Rufus, qui se courbait respectueusement. Arthur lui accorda un hochement de tête, ne faisant pas grand cas du pincement de son cœur qui commençait à devenir habituel quand il se rendait compte que son ami n'était plus là.

Comment avait-il seulement pu croire qu'il s'agissait de Merlin ? Son réveil était bien trop doux, et ce valet d'une discrétion irréprochable.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il décida de se ressaisir, hors de question de commencer cette journée en déprimant.

Il repoussa son drap, et sortit de son lit, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon de toile en guise de pyjama.

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous préparer sire ?

- Non, tu peux disposer, Guenièvre te diras ce que tu as à faire aujourd'hui.

Après un autre hochement de tête, Rufus prit donc congés, laissant le roi seul face à la table sur laquelle l'attendait son petit déjeuner.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise, ne se souciant guère du peu d'élégance de ce geste. Il était seul à cet instant, il n'avait pas à paraitre plus qu'un homme.

Il eut une pensée pour le seul à l'avoir jamais vu ainsi, celui avec qui il se disputait et avec qui il se comportait comme le gamin qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eut le droit d'être, mais il chassa très vite son souvenir.

Aujourd'hui devait être jour de fête. Le premier de trois jours de réjouissance, fêtant l'union de son ami et bras droit Sir Léon.

Arthur eut un léger sourire en se mettant à manger.

Oui, il devait au moins cela à Sir Léon. Le chevalier lui avait offert plus que sa loyauté, il était son ami. Aussi, il travailla son sourire et se promit de l'afficher pour montrer à Léon qu'il était heureux pour lui. Il ne penserait pas à Merlin aujourd'hui.

Sauf que chaque bouchée qu'il avalait lui laissait un goût amer. La nourriture encore chaude lui rappelait douloureusement que si _son_ valet l'avait apportée, elle aurait été tiède, voire froide. Comment ne pas penser à lui quand tout dans ce château était évocateur des moments passés à ses côtés et que le roi n'avait pas appréciés à leur juste valeur jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient relégués au rang de souvenirs ?

Dans le Royaume de Cendred au Nord d'Ealdor, Merlin partait à la cherche de sa destinée. Oui, son destin était de sauver Arthur et pour ce faire, il avait un instant envisagé de rester à proximité de Camelot sans se faire remarquer. Cependant, après une discussion avec Kilgharrah, il en avait décidé autrement. Somnolent à l'arrière de la charrette de paille dans laquelle il avait embarqué, il se souvint de cette nuit où il s'était vu banni de Camelot. Il passa outre la douleur et le sentiment d'injustice ressentis pour se souvenir des paroles du dragon.

- Mon destin est d'accompagner Arthur et de faire de lui le grand roi qu'il est destiné à devenir.

- Ton devoir est de permettre de créer la nouvelle Albion, celle des Royaumes Unis et où la magie sera acceptée, avait répondu Kilgharrah de sa voix profonde.

- Mais cela repose sur les épaules d'Arthur, criait Merlin en retour.

- C'est un fait, et ta place sera à nouveau à ses côtés quand le temps sera venu.

- Quand ?

- Tu le sauras quand le moment se présentera.

- Et que dois-je faire en attendant ?

- Va retrouver les tiens.

Tout ce que Merlin avait obtenu en lui demandant plus d'indications fut un léger rire avant que le dragon ne rétorque que l'avenir n'est jamais précis tant qu'il n'est pas écrit.

Le souffle chaud du dragon balaya une dernière fois Merlin, comme une caresse réconfortante avant que Kilgharrah ne prenne son envol.

- Hé, mon gars, lança le vieux marchand à l'avant de la charrette, ramenant Merlin au présent. Ne t'endors pas, tu vas devoir descendre.

Secouant la tête Merlin se releva pour regarder l'homme d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu vois ce chemin, fit le marchand en lui indiquant l'endroit et faisant ralentir la charrette, tu vas le suivre et tu arriveras à la forêt d'Elielle.

Un grand sourire illumina les traits du sorcier.

Il sauta à terre dès que son véhicule fut arrêté, et remercia chaleureusement le vieil homme qui avait accepté de l'emmener.

- Fais gaffe à toi dans cette forêt gamin, lui conseilla l'homme en lui serrant la main. On dit qu'elle est le fruit de la magie noire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux y faire, mais je te le demande encore une fois, es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi jusqu'à la ville ?

Cette sollicitude réchauffa le cœur du sorcier, cependant, il ne trouverait jamais à la ville ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Il remercia une nouvelle fois le marchand et lui assura que tout irait bien pour lui.

Puis enfin, alors que la charrette se remettait en marche, Merlin prit la direction de la forêt.

Lorsque le dragon lui avait dit de rejoindre les siens, il était rentré à Ealdor. Il avait été ravi de revoir sa mère et elle-même avait été si heureuse qu'elle l'avait chouchouté comme s'il était redevenu un enfant. Cependant, après quelques jours, Merlin avait fini par se demander si le dragon ne s'était pas trompé en lui disant de rentrer chez lui. Il n'y avait rien pour lui dans ce petit village. Merlin tournait en rond, se posant sans cesse des questions, et ruminant son bannissement. Arthur n'était qu'un sale crétin borné. De toute façon, qu'il le veuille ou non, Merlin et lui étaient liés. Bien sûr le roi ne le savait pas, mais le sorcier en était parfaitement conscient.

Il pensa un instant revenir à Camelot, se disant que le dragon avait faux sur toute la ligne. Puis une nuit, alors qu'il repassait la conversation dans sa tête, il s'était souvenu que Kilgharrah ne lui avait jamais dit de rentrer chez lui, mais de retrouver les siens. Aussi, ne sachant pas où chercher, il avait quitté Ealdor après avoir envoyé une lettre à Gaïus qui lui manquait terriblement. Arthur aussi lui manquait, mais Merlin lui en voulait trop pour penser à lui avec la même tendresse qu'il portait au médecin. Arthur ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés, il l'avait rejeté comme s'il n'était pour lui qu'un vulgaire serviteur. C'était sans doute le cas, il avait certainement été plus que prompt à le remplacer, et ne pensait déjà plus à lui.

Serrant les dents, le sorcier continua son chemin. Entrant dans la forêt d'Elielle.

En quittant Ealdor, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il devrait se rendre. Merlin avait pris la route, sans destination précise, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende dans une auberge où il s'était arrêté pour la nuit, parler d'une forêt réputée magique. Il avait donc décidé de prendre cette direction que tous les autres fuyaient, dans le but d'y trouver des réponses.

Il marchait à travers les arbres depuis une quinzaine de minutes et déjà, on aurait pu se croire en pleine nuit. Les feuillages étaient si épais que la lumière ne les traversait pas, et Merlin comprit pourquoi tout le monde en avait peur.

Cependant il ressentait les vibrations magiques, qui lui faisaient penser que cette forêt se situait sur un nœud tellurique, le croisement des énergies traversant le sol et se concentrant en un lieu. Habituellement ces nœuds telluriques étaient délimités par des obélisques, en faisant un lieu de culte. Mais celui-ci semblait bien trop grand et trop puissant. Merlin sentait sa magie chanter en lui alors qu'il marchait sur ce sol vibrant, les arbres secoués par le vent, sifflant doucement à son oreille. Il avait laissé la chaleur étouffante derrière lui, pour se trouver dans une ambiance fraiche, et malgré la noirceur ambiante, il se sentait bien et en sécurité.

Il continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que devant lui, apparaissent quatre hommes vêtus de longues capes noires, dont le capuchon était rabattu sur leurs visages.

- Bienvenu Emrys, lui dit l'un d'entre eux d'une voix profonde.

Comme s'il s'agissait là d'un signal, tous retirèrent leurs capuchons et présentèrent leur visage au jeune sorcier. Chacun portait, tatoué sur le cou, un triskel noir.

- Des druides… souffla Merlin pour lui-même.

Le plus vieux eut un léger sourire en hochant la tête.

- Viens mon frère, tu n'es plus perdu.

Et sans chercher pourquoi, Merlin eut une confiance instinctive en eux. Il s'avança à leur suite, comprenant qu'il avait trouvé les siens.


	3. Chapter 3 le coeur des mages

**chapitre 3 : le cœur des mages**

Merlin se réveilla avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il prit le temps de s'étirer, chacun de ses muscles se détendant lentement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Camelot, il se sentait bien. Son corps n'était pas douloureux, bien qu'il ait dormi au sol. Souriant doucement, il se leva et sortit de la tente que lui avaient attribuée les druides. Repoussant le voile pourpre qui tenait lieu de porte, il sortit entre les arbres. Ses yeux se portèrent quelques mètres plus loin, dans une clairière baignée de la lumière diffuse du matin. Tout le reste de la forêt était aussi sombre que la veille. Quelques personnes étaient déjà levées, tranquillement assises autour d'un feu sur lequel de l'eau chauffait.

Les druides étaient enroulés dans leurs capes noires, comme la veille. Formant un étrange tableau. Vêtus de noir, dans le seul cercle de lumière que semblait connaitre cette forêt, telles des ombres regroupées. Merlin les observa un instant de plus sans bouger. Son sentiment de bien-être frisant l'euphorie. Le calme fut soudain rompu par des enfants courant les uns après les autres dans la clairière. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années les sommant de revenir près d'elle. En ayant sans doute assez de s'époumoner, elle leva les mains en psalmodiant des paroles que Merlin était trop loin pour comprendre et les enfants s'arrêtèrent tous simultanément, comme pris dans des filets. Merlin sourit.

Ici, la magie semblait être maitresse, elle était aussi naturelle que les feuilles qui habitaient les arbres au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'aurait pas à prétendre ne pas être sorcier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait, non seulement accepter sa magie, mais également l'utiliser sans craindre de représailles. C'était un luxe qu'il n'avait jamais connu, pas même avec sa mère. Elle acceptait pleinement ses pouvoirs, mais sa crainte de le voir découvert, la poussait à brider Merlin dans son utilisation. Ici, ce serait les êtres non magiques qui paraitraient étranges.

- Joins-toi à nous Emrys, murmura le vent à l'oreille de Merlin.

Souriant pour lui-même, le sorcier s'avança dans la clairière. Il passa devant les enfants toujours immobilisés qui lui sourirent comme si de rien n'était. Oui, la vie ici avait ses propres règles.

- On est entourés de magie, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

- En effet, lui répondit une voix grave.

Se retournant, Merlin vit que le plus vieux des druides s'était approché de lui et lui tendait un bol.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

- Une infusion d'angelica sylvestris.

Reconnaissant le nom de l'herbe à la fièvre, Merlin releva vers l'homme un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne suis pas malade, dit-il en acceptant tout de même le bol.

- L'angélique sylvestre n'est pas seulement une plante de guérison physique, lui expliqua le plus vieux. Je lis une douleur en toi, que cette infusion apaisera.

Le sourire bienveillant de l'homme indiqua à Merlin qu'il savait également d'où venait cette douleur, mais qu'il évitait de le dire par égard pour Merlin. Il préféra se concentrer sur son explication.

- Elle a de puissantes propriétés magiques…

- Comme calmer nos démons, suggéra Merlin en soulevant un sourcil.

Le druide sourit doucement en demandant à Merlin de le suivre d'un geste de la main.

Le jeune sorcier fixa un instant le regard tranquille et plein de sagesse semblant contenir mille secrets, ses yeux semblaient délavés, d'un bleu presque blanc, pourtant il n'était pas aveugle. C'était étrange, donnant l'impression que ce regard en avait simplement trop vu. Remarquant l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, le druide lui lança un regard amusé.

- Si tu as des questions, tu peux me les poser Emrys, dit-il d'un ton paternel en commençant à avancer.

Merlin le suivit, buvant une gorgée de son infusion… le goût était légèrement amer, tirant une grimace au sorcier, mais il avala tout de même, espérant que cela l'apaiserait comme prévu.

- Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il.

- Cyriaque.

La réponse était concise, mais le ton, laissait comprendre qu'il attendait la prochaine question.

Ils avancèrent côte à côte dans la clairière jusqu'à arriver au groupe de druides réunis. Cyriaque présenta ses compagnons. Les trois hommes qui avaient servi de comité d'accueil à Merlin.

Invitant le jeune sorcier à prendre place, ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils construisaient un village au cœur de la forêt pour accueillir les sorciers en fuite. Le regard de Merlin se porta à l'endroit indiqué, et il vit qu'effectivement, des constructions se profilaient, laissant deviner les maisons qui seraient construites.

- N'avez-vous pas peur que l'armée de Cendred vienne vous déloger ?

- Non, répondit tranquillement Cyriaque. La forêt repousse les êtres non-magiques pour nous protéger.

- Et qu'en est-il des sorciers qui pourraient vouloir vous nuire.

Un des druides présents, le plus jeune, eut un sourire avant de répondre fièrement.

- Nul sorcier ne nous battra maintenant que tu es là Emrys !

Merlin faillit s'étouffer avec son infusion. Les trois autres druides présents lancèrent un regard meurtrier au plus jeune qui semblait tout à coup vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris.

- Pardon ? demanda Merlin curieux.

- Allons marcher un peu, l'invita Cyriaque en se levant.

Le jeune sorcier comprit qu'il répondrait à ses questions pendant ce temps, il se leva donc à son tour, abandonnant son bol au sol pour suivre le druide.

Cyriaque s'avança à travers les arbres, quittant la clairière pour revenir à l'ombre des feuillages épais. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier que le sorcier le suivait, il le sentait. Le pouvoir de Merlin rayonnait pour ceux qui savaient regarder.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Merlin n'y tenant plus arrêta le druide en saisissant sa manche.

- Pourquoi Trevor m'a-t-il donné l'impression que j'étais attendu ?

- Parce que tu l'étais Emrys, répondit Cyriaque comme si c'était l'évidence même. Le cœur des mages nous a annoncé ta venue, il y a quelques mois.

- Le cœur des mages ? interrogea Merlin

Hochant la tête, le druide l'invita à nouveau à le suivre.

- Je vais te montrer, répondit-il.

Après presque une heure de marche à travers la forêt, ils arrivèrent devant un arbre gigantesque. La circonférence de son tronc faisant sans doute la teille de la maison de Guenièvre. Merlin sut sans avoir besoin d'explication qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement au centre de la forêt, cet arbre palpitait de la magie qui la faisait vivre.

- Voici le cœur des mages, annonça Cyriaque.

Merlin sursauta au son de sa voix qui avait pourtant été aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait totalement oublié ne pas être seul. Il y avait une attraction qui le poussait à regarder l'arbre comme s'il allait bouger.

- Il t'appelle n'est-ce pas ? demanda le druide à ses côtés.

Merlin ne put que hocher la tête.

- Alors laisse-le te parler, lui conseilla le druide. Si nous lui avons donné ce nom, c'est qu'il connait nos cœurs, il nous dit ce que nous avons besoin de savoir, il nous guide… et lorsqu'il appelle l'un de nous, c'est qu'il a des choses à nous dire.

Merlin s'avança d'un nouveau pas en direction de l'arbre, et la scène s'illumina, comme si la lumière du soleil passait enfin les feuillages opaques, mais à y regarder de plus près, il ne s'agissait pas de la lumière du jour, mais de l'arbre lui-même qui s'était mis à rayonner.

Sans crainte aucune, Merlin posa sa main sur l'écorce et tout s'effaça autour de lui. La vision qu'il eut fut celle de Camelot, plus précisément des remparts, sur lesquelles se tenait Arthur. Merlin sentit son cœur se serrer en ayant l'image de son roi devant les yeux. Peut-être était-ce de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis trop longtemps à son goût mais Merlin se rendit compte à quel point il était beau. Arthur était en pleine lumière, ses cheveux plus dorés que jamais, son visage noble exposé au soleil, ses yeux clairs… baignés de larmes ? Pourquoi ?

Malgré lui, Merlin eut envie d'apaiser Arthur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, mais il ne le supportait pas. Il avait envie de serrer le roi contre lui pour le réconforter. Cependant, il savait très bien que même s'il se trouvait à Camelot, il n'aurait jamais fait cela.

Mais il aurait au moins pu parler avec Arthur pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas. Quelle était la raison de ses larmes, et celle de ses cernes. Chasser un peu de cette tristesse qui semblait l'habiter.

Puis tout à coup, comme dans un sursaut, la vision changea. Merlin se retrouva au milieu de la citadelle en flamme. Courant, il ne savait où il eut sous les yeux les cadavres criblés de flèches de Perceval et Elyan.

Il courut encore, ne trouvant sur son chemin que des flammes et du sang. Sur les escaliers derrière la statue du cavalier de la cour, le corps de Gaïus était étendu dans une position étrange. Sa tête à l'inverse de ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Les larmes que Merlin retenait déjà difficilement face à la désolation environnantes, se mirent à couler librement, inondant son visage. Puis un son attira son attention, un qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille : la voix d'Arthur.

Il se dirigea vers sa provenance, seulement pour trouver son roi à terre, hurlant sous les assauts magiques d'une Morgane flottant au-dessus du sol. Arthur se tordait de douleur. La sorcière quant à elle affichait un sourire vainqueur.

Merlin n'avait qu'à moitié conscience d'être dans une vision tant tout cela paraissait réel. Il se sentait totalement impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas sauver son roi et cela le mettait en rage. Puis dans un dernier cri, Arthur prononça son nom. Il lui reprochait sans doute de ne pas être là. De ne pas l'avoir secouru. De l'avoir abandonné et laissé mourir. Mais cela n'arriverait pas ! Merlin sauverait ses amis et son roi, ou il mourrait à leurs côtés, mais jamais il ne les abandonnerait. Le sorcier était occupé à fixer Morgane qui flottait toujours dans les airs, lorsqu'il fut happé hors de la vision.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris de se retrouver dans la pénombre de la forêt après le soleil brûlant de Camelot. Malgré lui, il tremblait toujours de rage et de terreur. Il entendait Arthur crier son nom dans son dernier souffle et son cœur se serrait atrocement.

La main apaisante de Cyriaque se posa sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter Merlin avant qu'il ne se reprenne et respire à fond pour se calmer.

- Veux-tu partager ta vision avec moi ? lui demanda le druide.

Merlin lui expliqua alors ce qu'il avait vu pour conclure par ses doutes.

- La puissance de Morgane dans cette vision me laisse à penser que ses pouvoirs dépassent les miens…

- C'est faux, répondit immédiatement le druide. Tu es le fils de l'ancienne religion. Le dernier dragonnier. Nulle magie n'est plus pure que la tienne Emrys.

- Mais…

- Non, écoute-moi. La différence est que Morgane a de l'entrainement. Alors que tu cachais ta magie, elle travaillait la sienne. Mais nous allons rattraper ce retard.

- Vous allez m'entrainer, s'amusa Merlin.

C'est pourtant d'un ton tout à fait sérieux que le druide lui répondit par l'affirmative.

- Tu vois, ajouta Cyriaque, il y a une raison à tout. Tu te demandais pourquoi le dragon t'avait conseillé de nous retrouver, et tu as ta réponse. Parce que tu as besoin de nous.

Cette remarque confirma au sorcier ce dont il se doutait. Cyriaque lisait en lui. Mais il avait raison.

Merlin hocha la tête, voyant presque les fils du destin tissés dans sa tête. S'il était resté à Camelot, non seulement il n'aurait jamais eu cette vision, mais il n'aurait pas eu non plus les moyens de la contrer. En réalité, son bannissement les sauverait tous. Parce qu'il était hors de question que la scène montrée par le « cœur des mages » soit un futur immuable. Merlin allait changer tout cela.

- Mais je ne sais pas quand cela va se produire, dit-il plus pour lui-même qu'en s'attendant à une réponse.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la voix de Cyriaque lui répondit tout de même, d'un ton résolu.

- Nous enverrons l'un des notre offrir ses services à Morgane, ainsi nous saurons tout de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Merlin hocha la tête avec un sourire. Puis suivit à nouveau Cyriaque à travers les bois pour revenir à la clairière où les autres druides s'étaient mis au travail, construisant ce qui serait bientôt leur village.


	4. Chapter 4 Les voix du coeur

_WARNING : Honnêtement, il n'y a rien de choquant. Rien qu'une scène peu révélatrice m/m, mais je mets quand même un warning histoire de…  
RAR : Merci de tes reviews MA, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : les voix du cœur**

* * *

Les murs de Camelot étaient méconnaissables. Les fleurs de Lys étaient suspendues sur toutes les surfaces, accompagnées de voilages immaculés. Le soleil pénétrant par les fenêtres venait ajouter à l'impression d'irréalité qui baignait le château tout entier.

Nous étions au second jour de fête dédié à Sir Léon et Dame Marina. L'union aurait lieu dans l'après-midi, et tous les domestiques s'affairaient avec frénésie.

Dans sa chambre, Arthur se préparait lui aussi, il devrait prononcer le discours de bénédiction de son chevalier.

Il sentait à peine les mains de Rufus qui lui passaient sa tenue de cérémonie. Son regard se perdait sur la fenêtre, d'où il voyait les décorations mises en place dans la cours.

Il se dit qu'il était étrange de pouvoir trouver un air festif à un endroit où il avait tant de fois vu des gens perdre de la vie.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert le secret de Merlin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher dans sa mémoire les raisons pour lesquelles son père avait fait tuer tant d'entre eux.

Evidemment, pour certains, ils étaient des ennemis de Camelot, ils avaient clairement cherché à leur nuire…

Mais pour d'autres, ils n'avaient rien fait de répréhensible. Ils avaient simplement été accusés de pratiquer la magie, rien de plus.

Il se souvint d'une femme qui l'avait marqué, alors qu'Arthur était encore adolescent, elle avait été condamnée au bûcher pour avoir sauvé son mari de la mort. Elle avait révélé son pouvoir en publique pour le sauver et avait été dénoncée.

Ce genre de choses étaient arrivées plus d'une fois, mais cette femme resterait à jamais dans la mémoire d'Arthur, parce qu'au moment où les autres profitent de leurs derniers instants pour supplier, crier à l'injustice, ou insulter le roi, elle avait simplement sourit à la foule en disant qu'elle ne regrettait rien.

Morgane, adolescente elle aussi, s'était mise à pleurer, et lorsqu'Arthur avait voulu la consoler, elle avait hurlé de ne pas la toucher, qu'en étant spectateur muet de ce meurtre, il n'était en rien mieux que son monstre de père. Mais que pouvait faire un jeune homme de quatorze ans face à la volonté du roi ?

Uther avait consigné la jeune fille pendant deux jours dans ses appartements pour la punir de s'être rebellée. Pendant des semaines après sa sortie elle avait accusé Arthur d'être sans cœur, et il n'avait rien dit. Pourtant, lui aussi, l'image de cette sorcière l'avait torturé.

Mais un prince ne se plaint pas, il ne confie pas ses peurs, il n'a aucun regrets. Pas aux yeux des autres en tout cas.

Puis comme pour toutes les horreurs commises par son père, Arthur avait tenté d'oublier, ou en tout cas de ne plus y penser. Pour pardonner à son géniteur, pour ne pas détester le seul parent qu'il lui restait.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette image revenait le hanter. Le visage de cette femme se superposant à la vision de la cours décorée.

Et il se demanda ce qui se serait passé si son père était toujours en vie, il aurait fait tué Merlin pour les mêmes raisons qu'il avait fait tué cette femme à n'en pas douter.

Car le jeune homme s'était exposé aux yeux de tous, lui aussi. Par amitié pour Arthur.

Le roi eut un léger sourire car pendant une seconde, il avait failli se dire que Merlin l'avait sauvé par amour, mais c'était ridicule, évidemment.

_Je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire_, pensa-t-il cependant.

Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir Merlin être brûlé en place publique, d'autant plus pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Pourtant, qu'avait-il fait lui-même ? Il l'avait banni.

Le roi se retint de frapper dans le mur uniquement car il n'était pas seul. Bien que perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas totalement oublié que Rufus était toujours là.

A nouveau ses poumons se contractèrent, et il dut se calmer pour pouvoir respirer normalement. Il trouva étrange que cela lui arrive à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Merlin, mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que cela

- Vous êtes prêt Monseigneur, l'informa son nouveau valet.

Arthur se tourna machinalement vers son miroir en pied. Il détailla son reflet de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Il portait une tenue de cérémonie aux couleurs des Pendragon, un pourpoint bordeaux aux détails dorés, sa couronne fixée sur ses cheveux blonds. Oui, il était plus que prêt, mais se voir ainsi lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une image empruntée. Il avait envie d'échanger sa couronne contre son épée et ses beaux vêtements pour son armure. Il n'était pas vraiment homme de cérémonie, et s'il en avait l'habitude de par son éducation, cela n'en rendait pas ces mascarades plus attrayantes.

Ces pensées n'avaient rien de bien nouveau, et cette façon blasée qu'il avait de s'observer non plus. Cependant, là, dans le miroir, il vit le reflet de Rufus, se tenant à ses côtés, et il n'aima pas cette image.

Rufus n'était pas assez grand, pas assez pâle, ses yeux pas assez bleus…

Ce n'était pas cette image que voulait voir le roi. Et tout à coup, il fut en colère.

Il congédia rapidement son valet, pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire les frais de sa soudaine mauvaise humeur. Puis il regarda son reflet à nouveau. Mais il ne se voyait plus. Il voyait ce que cette même surface avait reflété pendant des années. Arthur, critiquant sa tenue, alors que Merlin à ses côtés levait les yeux au ciel. Arthur vantant sa propre beauté, et Merlin pouffant son désaccord. Arthur se fixant avec dégoût, parce qu'il avait trop de doutes, parce qu'il se trouvait trop faible, et Merlin posant sa main sur son épaule, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin que son roi parle pour le comprendre.

Ce furent toutes ces images qui fusèrent devant les yeux d'Arthur, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la réalité, où il était seul face à cette surface glacée, sur laquelle sa main était venue se poser, comme si elle cherchait à toucher son souvenir.

Des coups frappés à la porte sortirent Arthur de ses pensées – qui étaient bien trop présentes en ce moment.

- Vous vouliez me voir Sire ? demanda Léon en entrant.

- Ah oui, en effet.

Il en était venu à oublier l'homme de cette journée. Forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres, il invita son chevalier à avancer dans la pièce et lui indiqua de s'assoir. Avec son habituel air concentré, Léon s'exécuta, semblant chercher sur le visage de son souverain une raison urgente qui aurait demandé sa présence.

Comprenant enfin que son ami s'était fait des idées, Arthur posa les mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis en lui souriant plus franchement.

- On se connait depuis longtemps, commença-t-il et il vit immédiatement le visage de Léon se détendre. Pour être honnête Léon, je t'ai toujours vu comme un frère. Tu as toujours été là pour mon entrainement quand j'étais plus jeune, pour me contenir ensuite, puis me conseiller enfin. Et ton amitié est d'autant plus importante à mes yeux que tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste.

Le regard de Sir Léon se fit plus doux, alors qu'il voyait toute la sincérité d'Arthur qui n'était habituellement pas fervent des discours, et encore moins pour expliquer ce qu'il ressent. Ce fut à son tour de presser l'épaule de son roi. Arthur sourit à nouveau et baissa la tête, regardant sa poche de laquelle il sortait un pendentif en or attaché sur une chaine du même métal. Sur la plaque, on pouvait voir le blason de la famille Pendragon, serti de rubis.

Sir Léon retint son souffle à la simple vue du bijou, sans même savoir qu'il lui était destiné. Le regard d'Arthur resta longuement fixé dessus, alors qu'il souriait tristement. Puis finalement, il tendit l'objet à son ami qui se figea en secouant doucement la tête.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que cela signifie, souffla Léon sans faire un geste pour prendre le collier.

- Oh, si ! fit le roi avec un rire désabusé. Cela signifie que tu seras sur les rangs pour prendre ma place si je meurs sans descendance.

Sir Léon resta bouche bée. L'honneur que lui faisait son roi paraissait irréel. Il était vrai qu'Arthur n'avait plus de famille, mais de là à le choisir lui…

- Si je venais à mourir demain, plaida le jeune roi, sans famille directe – car il est hors de question de considérer Morgane comme telle – et sans descendance, la guerre se déclarera entre les seigneurs pour le pouvoir, les royaumes voisins ne manqueront alors de profiter de cette guerre interne pour s'attaquer à Camelot et je ne souhaite pas laisser mon royaume en proie aux flammes et au sang si je venais à disparaitre.

- Mais… je n'en suis pas digne Monseigneur, répondit Léon.

Cette fois, le rire du roi fut totalement franc.

- Si tu n'en es pas digne, alors personne ne l'est.

Sir Léon lui lança un regard incertain, et Arthur soupira.

- J'y ai longtemps réfléchi, avoua-t-il. Le pouvoir a le don de corrompre même les amis. Mais quelqu'un de sage m'a fait remarquer que tu étais cent fois plus honorable que bien des rois.

- Qui donc peut avoir une telle confiance en moi ?

Un voile de tristesse tomba sur le visage d'Arthur, alors que sa voix baissait légèrement pour souffler « Merlin ».

Léon hocha la tête avec un léger sourire avant d'accepter le collier en remerciant son roi d'un tel honneur et d'une telle confiance.

Arthur fut heureux qu'il accepte, il ne se voyait pas confier le trône à quelqu'un d'autre. Les deux hommes se levèrent et se donnèrent une accolade brève mais fraternelle.

- Nous ferons la déclaration officielle pour le solstice d'hiver, annonça Arthur, tous les seigneurs seront là à ce moment, et cela te laisse quelques mois pour te faire à l'idée.

Léon accepta, et mit une tape sur l'épaule du roi.

- Allons me marier, lança-t-il avec un sourire immense.

**Oo00oO**

Dans la Tour Sombre, Morgane se retenait d'exploser de rage. Penchée au-dessus du bassin de révélation, elle venait d'assister à travers les eaux claires à la scène qui avait eu lieu entre Léon et Arthur.

Il était tout bonnement, hors de question qu'elle laisse cela arriver. Si Léon devenait successeur au trône – son trône à elle ! – il serait d'autant plus hors de sa portée.

Par chance, il lui restait assez de temps pour empêcher cela, et cette fois, Morgane allait se donner les moyens de réduire à néant son si cher frère. Merlin n'était plus là pour le protéger à présent. Elle savait depuis quelques temps qu'il était sorcier, comment aurait-il pu contrecarrer ses plans depuis des années sinon ? Mais l'idiotie du jeune Pendragon lui couterait la vie, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Morgane.

Le royaume de Camelot serait sien avant le solstice d'hiver, et c'est sur le cadavre encore chaud d'Arthur qu'elle récupèrerait son trône !

Bien sûr ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, était que Merlin avait su qu'elle attaquerait, avant même qu'elle ne le sache elle-même.

**Oo00oO**

- Fais un effort ! gronda Cyriaque.

Merlin lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier dont il était capable.

- Je tiens ce rocher en suspension dans les airs avec la seule force de ma volonté depuis plus de trois heures, alors évitez de me demander de « faire un effort » !

Si Merlin voyait à peine une différence de luminosité qui lui indiquait que le soleil se couchait, son corps, lui, le savait, il se sentait épuisé. Les gouttes de sueurs perlant à son front lui brûlaient les yeux, mais il tenait bon. Cyriaque avait raison, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre son temps. L'image des cadavres de ses amis jonchant la citadelle, l'image de Camelot détruite, pire que tout, l'image d'Arthur mourant, son prénom aux lèvres… C'est ce qui donnait la force à Merlin de ne pas tomber d'épuisement alors que ses pouvoirs étaient sollicités depuis le matin-même.

Il dut rester encore plus d'une heure ainsi, pour travailler son endurance, et lorsque le druide le libéra enfin, il lui dit avec un sourire, qu'il corserait les choses le lendemain.

Merlin en était fatigué d'avance, mais il hocha simplement la tête.

Cyriaque lui pressa l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort, puis il reparti vers l'ébauche de village, alors que Merlin prenait la direction inverse, se sentant attiré par le Cœur des Mages.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu'il arrive à destination, mais l'arbre ne lui donna aucune information. C'était étrange, Merlin aurait pourtant juré qu'il l'avait appelé.

Sentant sa fatigue prendre le dessus, Merlin s'adossa à l'arbre magique et se laissant glisser au sol, il s'endormit avant même de s'en rendre compte.

**_La vapeur enveloppant Merlin était si dense qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui l'entourait, mais il se sentait bien. La lumière de la pièce donnait à la vapeur des nuances dorées alors qu'elle s'accrochait au corps nu du jeune sorcier. Merlin s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres, attendant quelque-chose._**

**_Quand une main rendue calleuse par le maniement de l'épée effleura son bras, Merlin frissonna et se tourna vers le propriétaire de ce touché délicieux. Cependant, il ne le distinguait toujours pas. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, un torse chaud se colla à son dos, un corps nu se fondit contre lui. Merlin soupira de bien-être en se laissant aller dans les bras qui le faisaient vibrer tout entier. Un baiser fut déposé sur son épaule, puis des lèvres frôlèrent son oreille et une voix douce lui murmura « tu me manques tellement, Merlin… »_**

Le jeune sorcier se réveilla, toujours adossé à l'arbre magique avec une affreuse douleur dans la poitrine, il porta sa main au niveau de son cœur comme pour la chasser, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il soufflait le nom d'Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5 acceptation

**CHAPITRE 5 : ACCEPTATION**

* * *

**_Arthur était enveloppé de tant de vapeur qu'il n'y voyait pas à un pas devant lui. Il aurait pu être sur ses gardes, s'inquiéter – en particulier en sachant qu'il était nu. Mais au fond de lui, il avait la certitude que la seule autre présence dans ce brouillard était Merlin, et il voulait le retrouver. Il avança, comme mu par un étrange instinct, jusqu'à apercevoir les contours flous d'une silhouette bien connue. Il tendit le bras jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher._**

**_Sa main frôla la peau douce de son ami, son souffle se coupa en le sentant frissonner. Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, il attira Merlin à lui, faisant peser son bras lourd sur la taille fine du sorcier. Il se colla à lui, malgré leur nudité. Il en était conscient, cela aurait dû le repousser, mais il voulait le sentir contre lui. Le serrer et ne plus le laisser le quitter. Son cœur eut un raté quand Merlin se laissa aller contre lui, sans retenue. Dans un geste étonnamment naturel, ses lèvres embrassèrent la peau nue de Merlin. Il se sentit bien ainsi. Il savait être dans un rêve et c'est pourquoi il se permettait ce genre de choses. Il n'avait plus envie de se réveiller. Ses lèvres frôlèrent l'oreille du sorcier, alors qu'il voulait lui livrer son cœur : « tu me manques tellement, Merlin… »_**

**_Tout à coup, ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide, Merlin n'était plus là. Et la fin de sa phrase mourut au bord de ses lèvres comme une supplique « reviens-moi »_**

Arthur se réveilla avec le cœur gros. Il sentait peser sur lui le poids d'une solitude, bien trop lourde à porter pour un seul homme. Merlin lui manquait terriblement, plus les jours passaient et plus il désespérait que son ami revienne un jour à Camelot. Pourtant, il se rendait souvent sur le terrain d'entrainement d'où il pouvait voir la route qui menait au château et il fixait ce chemin, espérant le voir apparaître avec ses vêtements pleins de poussière et son sourire idiot, qui se serait agrandit en voyant Arthur, puis il lui aurait fait un signe qu'Arthur aurait ignoré, attendant qu'il arrive à sa hauteur pour râler de son absence. Mais c'était sa façon de dire à Merlin qu'il le voulait toujours auprès de lui.

* * *

Depuis dix jours, Merlin se levait aux aurores. Pas de sa propre volonté, Cyriaque se chargeait de son réveil pour le moins matinal, pour consacrer un maximum de temps à son entrainement. Au grand désespoir du jeune sorcier, son entrainement se révélait être aussi bien magique que physique. Cyriaque l'avait justifié par le fait qu'il ne servait à rien d'avoir un grand pouvoir si son corps le lâchait.

Le soir arriva enfin, son moment préféré de la journée, signant la fin de son calvaire, et le début du dîner, où il allait retrouver les autres au campement. Il s'installa sur l'un des troncs qui servaient de banc, devant la table de bois. Certains des druides étaient déjà là, attendant avec lui que le repas soit servi.

- Comment était ta journée, lui demanda Trevor avec un regard compatissant.

- Epuisante, répondit Merlin dans un sourire fatigué.

L'autre hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot. Comprenant que Merlin voulait un instant de calme. Un silence confortable s'installa, seulement brisé par les voix des enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin.

Le regard de Merlin se porta sur les constructions.

- Ça avance plutôt bien, dit-il en admirant l'avancée fulgurante des travaux.

- Oui, répondit Trevor assez fièrement. Les premières maisons seront habitables dans quelques jours.

- Cyriaque m'a dit qu'il serait absent demain, je viendrai vous aider.

- Tu devrais te reposer, contra l'autre.

- Oh, rassure-toi, je ne compte pas me lever aux aurores, mais je viendrai tout de même en fin de matinée vous prêter main forte.

Trevor, lui accorda un sourire, et lui pressa l'épaule en remerciement.

Le dîner arriva enfin et Merlin mangea avec appétit. Lui qui avait pour habitude de n'avaler que peu de nourriture, se trouvait affamé après les journées que Cyriaque lui faisait passer.

'Je mange comme Gwaine' pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Puis la nostalgie l'emportant, il resta silencieux pendant tout le repas, se demandant comment se passait la vie à Camelot ces jours-ci.

Il espérait que Gaius allait bien, comme Gwaine, Guenièvre, Léon et… Arthur.

Ils lui manquaient tous terriblement. Il se souvint du rêve qu'il avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt dans lequel le roi le prenait dans ses bras et lui soufflait qu'il lui manquait. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit vrai. Qu'arthur prenne cette voix douce et aimante avec lui. Qu'il le garde contre son torse puissant, dans une étreinte possessive.

Mais ce n'était qu'illusion, malheureusement. C'était le 'cœur des mages' qui lui avait donné ce rêve. Reflêtant ce que son cœur voulait. Vraiment… cet arbre portait bien son nom.

Merlin pensa un instant à y retourner, et à s'endormir à nouveau contre le tronc, pour retrouver Arthur. Même si ce n'était qu'une chimère, un cri puissant de son cœur, au moins, il goûtait à la douceur de son étreinte pendant un instant.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que la douleur de son cœur au réveil ce soir-là, l'avait retourné. Il avait été à deux doigts de pleurer.

Merlin fit à peine attention aux couvert que l'on retirait. La nuit était tombée sur la clairière et des feux commençaient à s'allumer, berçant l'endroit d'une lumière dorée.

Le jeune sorcier sortait doucement de ses pensées quand Cyriaque et Trevor vinrent le rejoindre. Le plus âgé des druides déposa une pile de vêtement devant lui. Merlin lui lança un regard interrogatif et Cyriaque lui sourit doucement.

- Nous voudrions que tu quittes tes loques de servant, pour porter la tenue des nôtres.

Merlin regarda les vêtements noirs avec une étrange émotion. En lui offrant cela, les druides lui disait qu'il faisait partie de leur communauté, de leur famille, et c'est avec la gorge nouée qu'il accepta.

- J'en serai heureux, répondit-il.

Plus tard cette nuit-là il entra dans sa tente et retira sa vieille veste brune, sa chemise rouge trouée, son foulard, son pantalon rapiécé et ses chaussures qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs.

Malgré leur état, il les plia et les posa dans un coin. Puis il enfila le pantalon de toile noir des druides, la chemise ample qui l'accompagnait, et les bottes dont la fabrication était de qualité. Il mit en suite l'épaisse cape noir sur ses épaules et sortit dans la clairière pour rejoindre les autres qui buvaient et riaient autour du feu de camp.

Cyriaque releva et la tête et vit arriver Merlin qui arborait fièrement leur tenue sombre, parfaitement assortie à ses cheveux de jais. Le seul point de couleur, restait son regard bleu. Et le vieux mage fut très fier de pouvoir considérer Emrys comme l'un des siens. Il accueillit le jeune sorcier avec un sourire, comme le reste d'entre eux. Ils étaient à présent cinq dans la guilde druidique de la forêt d'Elielle.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : pressentiment**

* * *

Après une nuit de repos bien méritée, Merlin se réveilla au son des rires des enfants qui jouaient dans la clairière. Il s'étira longuement, se sentant en forme pour la première fois depuis des jours. Certainement parce que Cyriaque n'était pas venu le tirer du lit pour le soumettre à son entraînement. Aujourd'hui, le druide ne serait pas présent, Merlin comptait en profiter pour aider à la construction des habitations. La première chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il sortit de sa tente fut la chaleur.

Elle devait être étouffante en dehors de la forêt pour parvenir à atteindre une telle température ici.

Malgré lui, Merlin pensa à Camelot et aux chevaliers qui devaient subir le soleil de plein fouet sur le terrain d'entraînement. Le jeune sorcier pouvait presque les y voir : Gwaine se plaignant en suant à grosse goûte, Léon lui lançant un regard réprobateur, parce qu'un chevalier de Camelot ne laisse pas terrasser par le temps et Arthur un peu plus loin, appuyé sur les remparts avec un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé, son torse nu trempé de sueur, ses cheveux blonds rendus plus foncés...

Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Ni maintenant, ni jamais d'ailleurs. Merlin commençait à avoir peur des directions que prenaient – de plus en plus fréquemment – ses pensées quand il s'agissait de son roi. Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais la distance semblait le rendre plus languissant encore de la présence d'Arthur.

Bloquant le flot de ses idées, Merlin porta son regard sur la clairière. Le linge fraîchement lavé était suspendu dans les airs, comme étendu sur un fil invisible, mais Merlin savait que seule la magie le retenait. Il avança, dépassant les arbres pour entrer en pleine lumière.

Aussitôt une petite fille se précipita vers lui.

- Emrys ! babilla-t-elle. Tu as déjà vu une licorne, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin acquiesça, cachant tant bien que mal son amusement.

- Et un dragon ? lui demanda un garçon.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Est-ce qu'il était méchant ?

Merlin réfléchit un instant, se souvenant du comportement de Kilgharrah lorsqu'il voulait détruire Camelot, mais il ne pouvait associer cela à de la méchanceté. Le dragon avait été enchaîne par Uther, il ne voulait que prendre sa revanche.

- Non, répondit-il finalement. Kilgharrah est puissant et sage. Les dragons sont de nobles créatures.

Le garçon lança un regard vainqueur à la fillette qui fit la moue avant de repartir.

Merlin releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Trevor qui souriait appuyé à un arbre. Merlin lui rendit son sourire, mais le regard du druide se troubla.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de trouver la quiétude, mon frère ? lui demanda l'autre.

- L'avenir, répondit Merlin.

Trevor ferma les yeux un instant, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Je vois des fils d'or et de la soie, la chaleur d'un feu ardent qui te consume. Un feu qui pourrait te tuer Emrys.

Cette fois, le sorcier ne répondit rien. Il connaissait la signification de cette image, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

- Allons aider les autres, proposa Merlin en désignant le futur village qui se construisait.

Trevor accepta et ils se mirent au travail. Laissant leur magie courir librement et se mêler. Les yeux bleus du sorcier brillaient d'une lueur d'or. Il aurait aimé qu'Arthur voit cela. Qu'il puisse témoigner d'une magie bénéfique se joignant pour construire la vie et non la détruire. Il aurait voulu que son roi comprenne. Qu'il accepte. Qu'il lui accorde le droit d'être à nouveau à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas normal. Depuis le réveil, Merlin ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son roi.

Bien sûr, il occupait souvent ses pensées, mais jamais à ce point. Merlin ressentait au fond de lui l'urgence de retrouver Arthur. Il le fallait, il devait être près de lui...

Lorsqu'en fin d'après-midi, Cyriaque arriva dans la clairière avec la mine sombre, les hommes quittèrent la table où ils s'étaient installés pour rire devant une pinte d'hydromel. L'un après l'autre, les rires moururent pour être remplacés par des regards inquiets posés sur leur aîné.

- Notre espion a été tué par Morgane, dit-il d'une voix monocorde. Elle fait route vers Camelot à l'instant où je vous parle.

Un frisson incontrôlable parcourut Merlin. Il avait su. Il n'avait pas pu détacher son esprit d'Arthur de toute la journée. Quelque part, sans comprendre pourquoi, il savait qu'Arthur avait besoin de lui, mais il n'avait pas écouté son instinct. Si son roi mourait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant tous les yeux dirigés vers lui qu'il se rendit compte que sa magie s'agitait assez pour qu'ils la ressentent.

- De combien d'hommes est constituée son armée ? demanda-t-il, son regard revenant à Cyriaque.

- Aucun homme, Morgane a levé un armée de spectres.

Le silence était presque palpable à présent, habité par la peur.

- Elle a appelé à elle, les esprits des sorciers abattus durant la Grande Purge. Ils ont passé le voile et sont prêt à marcher sur Camelot.

Merlin ne perdit pas de temps, il se mit à courir vers sa tente où il récupéra la cape noire qui accompagnait son nouvel habit et ressortit. Les quatre autres druides de la guilde l'attendaient.

- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Trevor.

- Je dois me rendre à Camelot, je dois sauver mon roi.

- N'as-tu pas entendu ? Ce sont des spectres qui l'accompagnent.

Le regard de Merlin se fit dur. Quel que soit le danger, il ne laisserait jamais ses amis et son roi mourir sans lever le petit doigt.

- Arthur est ma destinée. Si je dois mourir pour qu'il vive, alors qu'il en soit ainsi !

Les druides échangèrent un regard avant de revenir à Merlin.

- Nous t'accompagnerons Emrys...

- Non, répondit Merlin. Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort d'un d'entre vous.

- Tu es l'un de nous et nous ne laissons pas nos frères aller seuls au combat.

Les yeux bleus parcoururent les visages de chacun des druides, n'y trouvant qu'un air déterminé. Merlin sentit une chaleur douce se répandre dans son torse et il hocha simplement la tête.

- Allons sauver Camelot, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Les cinq hommes sentirent en même temps l'appel du cœur des mages. Plus qu'un appel, une sommation.

Il se dirigèrent vers le centre de la forêt et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'arbre millénaire, ils virent au sol cinq branches épaisses, semblant être tombées.

Chacun fut appelé par l'une d'elle et la prenant en main, la branche se sculpta d'elle-même, devenant un bâton de sorcier, d'un blanc éclatant, vibrant de pouvoir.

Après un instant de stupeur, Cyriaque remercia le cœur des Mages en langue druidique, puis ils prirent la route de Camelot et du combat qui déterminerait l'avenir d'Athur Pendragon et de la nouvelle Albion.


End file.
